Vehicles
Summary The Vehicles are one of the primary aspects of Jailbreak. They help you go around the Jailbreak Map quickly and help you escape from Police. There are currently four expensive Vehicles which is the Lambo, Ferarri, Bugatti and the Monster Truck. The more expensive, the better the vehicle is. Vehicles There are 15 Vehicles currently in the game - 13 Cars, a Motorcycle, and a Helicopter. Three of the vehicles in Jailbreak are free - the Helicopter, the Camaro and it's police counterpart. All of the other cars (besides the SWAT van) can be purchased with in-game currency. The SWAT Van requires the SWAT Game Pass. Cars can have their tires popped and Helicopters can be shot out of the sky if they take enough damage. Vehicle Specialties * The Camaro is free and can be found almost everywhere, but it's the slowest car in Jailbreak. * Have a need for speed? Save up for the Bugatti. * Need a very fast vehicle but is not as expensive as the Bugatti? Save up for the Ferrari. * The Porsche is a slower Lamborghini, but with level 5 engines they are about the same speed * If you want cheap speed and glitchiness, go for the Model3. * The Ferrari has the highest acceleration out of any vehicle, so if you want to outrun cops, this is the car you need. It is also incredibly fast. * Need to haul a whole crime gang around? Go for the Pickup Truck, Model3, or SWAT Van * With a level 5 engine, the Tesla is around the same speed as a Lamborghini. Customization and Modifications All the vehicles can be customized in the garage. A list of customizations can be found here. A list of modifications can also be found here. The vehicle can be customized in 2 different areas! The Town And The City. The other way is to buy the Mobile Garage game pass to customize everywhere (The GUIS Are Still The Same) Trivia * Drivers can be shot in any vehicle. * Although the Mini-Cooper has 4 windows, it only has 2 seats. * Although the SWAT van has 6 windows, only 2 people can fit inside. * The Tesla, Motorcycle and Dune Buggy are fast, yet glitchy for some players. * If you are a Cop, you can eject the driver of a criminal car by holding down E on their vehicle with handcuffs equipped, or if you're the driver, eject anyone that's sitting in your vehicle by clicking their name in the bottom right corner. * You can keep players from entering your vehicle by clicking the white button that says 'Lock' in the bottom-right corner. ** Your vehicle will immediately unlock if you enter, or attempt to enter, any other vehicle. * Helicopters can be shot down temporarily by Gunfire. * Cars and the Dirtbike can have their tires popped by Gunfire, but you don't need to aim for the tires to do so. * The Dirtbike can be put into the bank and you can quickly drive through all the lasers without dying. It is quite hard to accomplish though.